after the end
by ZeroxNina
Summary: after the end there's nothing not even so much as a little confession! but once there living in their own tiny paradise can things also go wrong or can their bond break? WARNING INTENSE LEMONS!
1. the start for confessions

After the End

Disclaimer: I do not own princess tutu

That same night when Mytho and Rue were sent back to the storybook duck and fakir were taking a stroll by the lake in the moonlight fakir stopped walking duck almost fell at his stopping "why'd you stop?" she asked he didn't say a word all he did was turn to be facing her and he pulled her close "ahiru you don't know how may times I've yearned to say this but I have courage to say it now I love you." he spoke "you wh…."she was cut off by fakirs kiss she was surprised but relieved that he loved her back. When fakir pulled away she smiled saying "I love you too." He pulled her close again and at that he kissed her but this time she kissed him back she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands circulating her waist tightening around her and hoping the kiss would never end. But eventually he broke apart softly twining his hand in hers they re-continued the walk gazing in each other's eyes but after a bit ahiru spoke "I have to go home now fakir." "then I'll walk you there." He smiled "ok." She smiled back sending a melt to his heart the two walked of onto the side walk. When the two reached ahiru's house fakir stopped walking he bent down and kissed her breaking apart smiling "fakir why don't you stay for dinner?" she asked looking at her he smiled "how can I refuse?" he stepped in she offered him a seat he sat down she walked into the kitchen starting the stove she started making potato stew. Fakir's eyes rolled around her house it was decent everything was average just like his house that was good if he found out she was living in a dump he'd be to worried to care for himself. Getting up he walked into the kitchen seeing her like that acting almost like a wife then he though"_ I want her to be my wife alright I'll ask her tomorrow!" _quietly he walked over sliding his arms around her waist she blushed "fakir…what are you doing?!" she asked almost yelling "showing my affection to you." Fakir kissed her neck she blushed harder then moved from him to the cutting board and started cutting carrots, potatoes and mushrooms creating one type of mix and using mushrooms to make a sauce "wow your pretty handy in the kitchen. "he smiled "well of course I've been taking care of myself since I was 4. Before my mother died my father ran away with another woman and right after my mother died I was all alone with no relatives so I've cooked, cleaned and all others by myself." Saying it like it was no big deal and got back to cooking. The memories of her mother dying made her tear once he noticed her shoulder's shaking a bit his eyes opened wide his arm reached out and pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight he said "its alright you don't have to hide your tears anymore cry as much as you want." He whispered and in his arms she sobbed tears soaking into his shirt and he rubbing her back after 5 minutes she remembered the stew and broke away wiping her tears away she turned around to open the lid and add in the last ingredients he turned around his face was serious so she didn't dare joke he looked her in the eyes and said "promise me that if you want to cry that you won't hide it and when something's bothering you tell me okay." He now softened into a smile "okay" she hugged him then broke away to stir "aaahhh it's ready!" she smiled "now that you say that I am pretty hungry!" fakir laughed ahiru poured the stew into the bowls and placed the mats as the two sat next to each other fakir grabbed her hand "im always here for you." He smiled she kissed him on the cheek and started eating after dinner she got up and took his dishes to wash after washing he got up to leave she walked up with him to the door he bent down to kiss her then he pushed her against the wall kissing her neck "its time to leave fakir." She laughed "but I don't wanna!" he wined "what happened to the self-egoist I know?" she asked "he left." he joked "if you don't go now I'll turn into princess tutu and kick your butt!" she threatened "oh no! I'll be beat by a ballet dancer!" he laughed "you hit it!" she laughed and turned herself into princess tutu. "ok ok I'm going." He laughed and went out the door to give her a goodnight then walked away. Laying herself down onto her bed all she could think about was fakir she couldn't sleep cause in her dreams he was there and she didn't mind that but she wasn't tired at all. In a second the sound of pebbles against window sounded she ran up to the window and opened to see fakir outside the window on the tree he smiled "fakir what are you doing here you just left a second ago." She said "I wanted to see you again!" he smiled she blushed "your ganna get hurt if you fall of that tree." she glanced worriedly at him "will you let me in?" he asked "of course now get in here before you fall!" she yelled he climbed into her room then pulled her close she stepped back tripping on something causing her to fall onto the bed fakir now on top of her she blushed even harder "ahiru…" his silence lasted "kiss me fakir." She whispered "are you sure?" he asked she nodded slightly he bent down and kissed her ruffling his hair ahiru felt ready if it was with him she wouldn't mind she eased her love in letting herself loose he kissed her neck and took of her dress to throw of to the floor kissing her body she groaned he smirked taking of his shirt she admired his body so muscular his hands admired her fully grown body kissing an turning sharing their love for each other rather passionate.

_**The next morning… **_

Fakir woke up to see the woman of his dreams lying in his arms snuggling in for warmth he smiled at her face like an angel when she slept ahiru slowly awoke looking at him she hugged him tight she let go looking up to him she said "I love you." And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek he returned the kiss with another one on the lips once he parted she smiled and got up from his lap and got dressed walking out into the kitchen he followed after her getting his jeans on but left of the shirt she turned around with a smile asking him what he wanted for breakfast the daisy yellow dress that complemented he eyes her hair open and not in the usual braid it flowed over her shoulders beautiful and orange "um how bout omelets w/potato siding?" he asked "sounds good!" she piped up and started cooking he smirked then turned around walking into the living room and picking up a magazine he thought "_this feels l_i_ke were married." _Which made him remember "_I will propose to her today!_" he thought determined he saw her work in that kitchen and said "I will say it during the walk." Almost yelling "say what?" she asked standing right next to him "n nothing!" he said "okay any way breakfast is ready." She said softly he got up walking to the table. After breakfast the two went out for a walk out in an open field fakir stopped walking when they reached the pond he turned to ahiru his gaze meeting hers "I have something I wanna ask you." He got down on one knee and said "ahiru will you marry me?" smileing holding the small box with the diamond/gold ring she started to tear "fakir…. YES! A billion times yes!" she screamed he got up and she jumped into his arms he gave her one long kiss on her lips and parted he slipped on the ring onto her finger and the two walked back together once reaching the house she asked for him to come in and he didn't decline stepping in he pushed her against the wall and kissed her tight and hard her legs flew up wrapping around him his hands rubbed her back. So much had he wanted when he parted he smiled at her and took her hand "my love for when should the wedding be?" fakir asked "um how about February 14th?" she asked "valentine's day?" he asked "yeah wouldn't that be romantic?" she smiled "of course my bride but February 14th is only 2 weeks away." Fakir counted the days in his head "well…. Even better." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.


	2. danger

After the end

CHAPTER 2….

A week had passed since fakir had proposed so the wedding was close.

Fakir walked up to ahiru and kissed her slowly on the cheek "good morning my princess." He smiled "good morning my knight in shining armor." she kissed him back. She got off the bench and held his arm the two walking during the park ahiru had seen an ice cream cart and fakir ran over to it to get some. While fakir was getting the ice cream a man slowly walked up to her charming he was but something felt off about him he had dark blonde hair and sleek blue eyes. "hello would you care to join me for a drink?" the man asked "no sorry im out with someone right now so could you please go away!" she begged him he took her wrist and kissed it she pulled back amedietly "what do you think your doing?!" she asked surprised "showing affection." He smiled kissing more upward just then fakir walked up and punched him in the face "STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" fakir yelled more people started looking at the scene the boy got up and went strait for fakir's face but he dodged "nice try now scram before I get started." Fakir threatened the boy got up once again then murmured "you wont get away with this!" and ran off. "thank you fakir!" she said hugging him tight and "aaaawwwwww's and they're cute together" and stuff like that from the background they two walked out of the park just taking a stroll along a field fakir stopped she looked up to him "what's wrong fakir?" she asked he looked at her " are you ok?" he asked with worry "yeah im fine why the sudden question?" she asked him "that guy didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked even more worried and a bit of anger leaking from his eyes "no fakir you got there just in time." She smiled softly his anger and worry dripped away and he pulled her close in an loving emotion she smiled "you know you'll always be my knight in shining armor." She hugged him tighter he lifted her chin and planted a passionate but soft kiss she felt his love.

Thursday 11th…

Ahiru was taking a stroll alone in the park when the man from the park pulled her into an alley space "hello we meet again." He grinned she tried to walk out but he blocked her path by slaming her against the wall and put his hand beside her head "cant run away from me." He said covering her mouth with a cloth and she fell un cauntios

She slowly awoke to see that she wasn't in the alley way any more she was in a luxurious bed the man walked in "I see you're awake perfect." He grinned sitting on her bedside "get away from me! what am i doing here and who brought me here?" she asked demandingly "I brought you here." he said softly "Get the hell away from me before I tear you're head off!" she threatened "you tear my head off hahahahahaahahaha!"he burst in laughter then pushed her down onto the bed pinning her and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide and started struggling he used his legs pin her legs and started unbuttoning her shirt she pushed him away "STOP! NOOOO! STOP IT!" she yelled " FAKIR!" she screamed even louder "quiet lady or else ill do worse." He whispered his hands started wondering toward her skirt "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled he pumped up then bent down and licked her body she couldn't stand it the pain she felt. Just then fakir jumped in through the window she looked over

"FAKIR!" she yelled happily "you get the hell away from her!" he yelled "oh im sorry does this bother you?" he asked as bent down to lick her chest "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed fakir was enraged he ran up and punched the guy "don't you dare touch her!" he yelled standing between her and the guy he punched him and kicked him until he was bleeding then he picked her up and left.

_**Later that afternoon….**_

When the two reached the house ahiru and fakir stepped in then he turned to her with worry "are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? Did he cause you any type of pain?" he asked just bombarding all questions on her "fakir calm down im fine he didn't hurt me but he did cause me pain for his forceful doing on the other hand you saved me before anything else happened." she smiled at him softly a sigh of relief washed over him knowing that she was ok. Then surprisingly hugged her "I don't know what I would have done to myself if something bad happened to you if I was late I wouldn't ever forgiven myself I would have killed myself!" he blurted out she spaced apart an inch ad put her hand on his cheek "but you see fakir I love you and no matter what happens I would and will always love you." She smiled and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss on the cheek and that melted his heart taking her face he pulled her and kissed her more passionate roughly on her lips then pushed her against the wall their lips smashing and blending together as if one. Then he pulled apart "I think I should leave now." He said turning to the door but before he could open the door she caught his sleeve he looked towards her she now had scared and worried eyes " fakir…. Don't leave me please im worried he might come back." She cried he smiled and pulled her in close "don't worry I wont leave you." He whispered in her ear and picked her up laying her on the bed and pulling up her covers he lay beside her with her snuggling close into him with love, affection, and warmth. And the couple lay there awaiting for the day the two would be bonded eternally.


	3. saved

After the end

**SATURDAY THE 13****TH**** DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING ….. **

She lay there that night before the wedding…. "my bride how are you doing?" fakir asked coming out of nowhere "how did you get in?!" she asked jumping into his arm looking at her beautiful orange hair in no braid just spread out. "front door." He smiled giving her a sweet kiss then pulling away "so pike and Lilly will be here tomorrow at 12:00 pm." Fakir informed "so you must get your beauty sleep!" he ordered playfully. "hai fakir sensei!" she acted with a big smile on her face and got into her bed and fell asleep.

THE WEDDING…

She walked down the aisle wearing an all silk dress white and yellow at the rims that held duck feathers some that fakir didn't know she sacrificed. Her lips were pink she had blush and eye shadow not to heavy though. She reached his side and whispered "wow minusing the jerk part your pretty handsome!" she giggled "you are your usual self and much beautiful." He smiled taking no heed to her half insult. "do you take ahiru to be lawfully wedded wife?" he asked "I do." He firmly placed the words "do you take fakir to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked once more "I do." She said cheerfully and at that the two love ducks were married."

_**Onto the honey moon …**_

The two walked into the hotel and looked around "WOW! Fakir this is great!" she smiled he was relieved she liked it. "Good now let's sign in and then we can head into the room." He smiled and headed to the counter. Fakir opened the door to their luxurious sweet. She practically ran into the bed. "awesome this place is perfect!" she yelled he smiled "were only here for a month ahiru so relax." He calmly stroked her hair as he sat next to her. She turned into him hugging him more like and he slowly tilted onto the bed and the two lay there in their loving embrace. He then tired of the silence he flipped her onto the bed so now her back was touching the bed he now pinned her. "you know were all alone." He whispered "yeah." She mumbled and he bent kissing her fully and wrapped his arms around her lifting her up. She spread her arms out making it easier for him to take off her yellow /white blouse throwing that to the side he rubbed her body longing for more. He unclipped her bra and gripped her chest he started kissing her neck she moaned he nibbled and licked earning more of her affection she took of his shirt while he threw off his pants he dragged his mouth down her body to her stomach he placed small kisses and slipped off her tights revealing her skinny long thighs. He lifted her up once more squishing the two's naked bodies together she lifted her face and looked at him "fakir aishteru." She smiled as he kissed her neck more then pushed her down and pinned her again grabbing her breasts squeezing then hugging then in his hands playing with them. He kissed and licked her chest every move filled with love.

_**The next morning…. **_

Ahiru and Fakir were happily making out on the bed no further interuptions. She got up and pulled on her robe walking into the kitchen she turned on the stove cracking two eggs pouring in some green onions and spices a little bit of garlic and tomatoes she cooked to perfection and served with a side of baked sausage in slices. He smiled "wow this looks awesome!" he cheered and dug into the food stuffing until he couldn't eat anymore. "im glad you liked it fakir!" she cheered "are you kidding me I love it you are a great cook." He smiled she blushed then walked into the bathroom taking a shower once she walked out fakir pulled her into an embrace "fakir?" she asked confused "its nothing but I think you'll be happy to hear that we were just contacted by your grandmother." He cheered cuffing her cheeks "m my grand m mother? I have a relative?" she asked smiling tearing she hugged him tight "did she give an address?" she asked hopeful "yup if you want we could visit her now." He asked "I would love that! Thank you fakir I owe you a lot!" she smiled going to go change into a sundress and a sun hat with wedges. The walked up to the mansion and rang the door bell a maid opened the door. "hello who might you be?" the maid asked "I was contacted by my grandmother who if the address is right lives here." Ahiru explained "oh please come in mistress." The maid smiled "don't call me mistress ahiru is fine." She smiled at the maid and was lead to a room with tatami matts were placed and a small coffee table. "ahiru my child is that you?" the woman asked "yes grandmother it is me." She replied firmly the woman smiled and gave her a hug tight "my child oh how i've missed you!" She replied firmly then lifted her head to see the smiling man next to her granddaughter. "who are you?" asked the woman ahiru broke apart and smiled at fakir "grandmother this is fakir my husband fakir this my grandmother as you know." She announced "what are you saying child you are married?!" asked her grandmother in shock "yes the ceremony was held 2 days ago." she smiled " I missed my grandmothers wedding?!" she asked even more shocked "well its ok I just recently met you after all." Ahiru smiled the woman smiled with her "you better take care of her young man or else I know karate." The woman threatened "don't worry ma'm I wouldn't dream of hurting ahiru I love her with all my heart." He replied "well that's sweet." The old woman smiled "oh and grandma I have something to show you in private." Ahiru whispered her grandma got up and led her to the dojo "grandma I know you might not believe me but I came fated from a storybook fakir was and still is the knight in the story I have face very big battles through this story so please hear me out." Ahiru begged although her grandmother thought this was a whole hosk she still listened ahiru touched her amulet that hung around her neck and in a second the bright light came and went leaving her transformed into princess tutu. She was stunned "w w what are you?" she asked stammering "I told you grandma I was originated from a tragic story written by drussolmiyer. And so I know you must have heard of me I am princess tutu." She explained "my granddaughter is the great princess tutu?!" the old woman asked shocked "yes now you understand." She smiled and transformed back into ahiru "well well I guess you can protect yourself." she smiled "of course I destroyed the crow king." She smiled the two women walked back laughing "what are you two laughing about?" fakir asked confused the grandmother examined him "so this is the knight in shining armor from the story aye?" she asked he wide eyed asked "you told her?!" she smiled "of course after all she is my grandmother." She smiled she opened her mouth to say smoothing else but then collapsed fakir bent down catching her just barley hitting the floor. "AHIRU?! Wake up WAKE UP!" he yelled.


	4. not out of danger

After the end

Ahiru slowly awoke flapping her eyes fakir quickly hugged fakir "are you ok ahiru?" he asked worried the doctor walked in with the results "congrats you are a lucky husband she is pregnant." The doctor announced "she's WHAT?!" they all yelled in shock. "ahiru looked down at her stomach smiling "fakir Im so happy!" she beamed "I am to." He smiled softly back at her "you need to take very good care of her ok make sure she doesn't fall from high places or get squished under anything and she might have some weird craves make sure to fulfill them." The doctor explained and left. "fakir im a little tired im ganna take a nap Kay?" she smiled weakly. "ok take your rest." He smiled gave her a kiss on the forehead and went out closing the door behind him.

_**A couple of weeks later….. **_

Ahiru and fakir were taking a stroll to the pond when ahiru looked up to the sky "fakir I think its about to rain." She worried "yeah I can see the gray clouds lets find shelter we wont be able to get home before the storm starts." He said and quickly grabbed her hand and jogged to a shed that looked stable enough and leak free. They quickly entered before it started to rain hard when it did ahiru fainted and after that fakir did too. "thanks to the new dark magic I earned from my master I can do anything now even get the girl into my hands where I want her." An anomonus person outside the shed twisted his fingers in delight he then entered the shed and carried ahiru in his arms with fakir flying incautious in the back. (2 hours later…) ahiru opened her eyes to see she wasn't in the shed with fakir she was in a wide circular bed with no fakir at all! She panicked "where am I? where is fakir? Who brought me here?" she spoke looking around franticly "you are in my house and fakir is in the other room, and I brought you here." A man answered entering the room "YOU! What are you doing here I told you to leave me alone and after taking 2 beatings from fakir you still don't understand?!" she asked frightened but head strong he walked closer "don't you dare get closer or else!" she warned "or else what? You'll rip my head of?" he asked almost laughing then walked closer pinning her down again like before "yes exactly." She said looking strait into his eyes he kissed her and threw off her shirt she broke away and slapped him "I didn't think I had to go this far but you hit it!" she sighed and touched her amulet "what are you doing?" he asked confused the bright light flashed and she turned into princess tutu. "what just happened?!" he asked alarmed "I told you id rip your head off." She smiled and went towards him she lifted her hands in the air and began her ballet. "you think you will defeat me with ballet?" he asked laughing this time "I beat the crow king in ballet." She smiled giving him an absolute death glare. He scooted against the wall then her amulet started to fade wich meant princess tutu disappeared and left shirtless ahiru standing there he smirked "oh no my amulet faded must have been because of the baby." She worried "baby?" he asked almost scared "yeah im pregnant after all I am married." She shook her head. He smirked again "then this will be even more fun." He smiled and lunged towards her pining her to the wall and tearing off her skirt her eyes widened and started to struggle "nooooo! Hanashte! Hanashte!" he yelled he ripped off her bra and underwear "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled frightened he squeezed her chest "nooooo! Leave me alone let me go! Let me go! What did I ever do to you?!" she asked tearing "you forgot already?" he asked "what are you talking about?!" she asked "your engaged to me then left. Before we could get married." He looked at her "w what?! Engaged?!" she asked really scared "im already married so please let me go!" she pleaded "no not until I am done with this I wont let you go!" he squeezed her harder she winced fakir burst through the door " let her go you bastard son of a bitch!" he yelled then looking at ahiru's body then her tears he went raging into his face "you hurt her now im ganna hurt you!" he yelled then threw his shirt onto ahiru to cover her she quickly put it on. now shirtless muscular fakir lunged onto the man hitting him strait in the face "RUN! AHIRU BACK TO THE HOUSE! NOW!" fakir yelled she nodded and ran back to the house where she took a shower and changed when she reached down there fakir was standing ther bruises on his wrigged body blood dripping from his really ruffled hair she ran over to him "omg! im so sorry fakir i should have never suggested to go on a walk and look at you now! your bruised and bleeding!" sh esaid sobbing looking up at him he cuffed her cheek "im alright ahiru its okay its just a few bruises." fakir croaked "no your not! sit down now!" she ordered he did as she asked she walked back into the room with cotton swabs and water she set it down on the table and sat next to him she dipped the cotton into water and rubbed it over his bleeding forehead "im so sorry fakir i let you get hurt when i could have saved you!" she started tearing he wiped her tears away. "you couldnt have saved me you lost you powers tempormentaly cause of the baby." he smiled softly assuring her that he took it on by himself. "im sorry fakir." she whispered and went back to healing her husband That night... fakir and ahiru layed in their bed in eachothers arms wondering what would happen next "so i heard some type of conversation between you and that guy what were you talking about" he asked hoping to find out good news only she froze for a second thinking if she should tell him and made up her mind she turned so she was facing him "uno fakir... i dont know how this all happened but "i i'm engaged to that guy some how." she said lowly "YOUR WHAT?! TO HIM?!" he asked burning all his fuel into anger "fakir i dont remember anything at all about this guy! or the so called engagement i only had one friend that had blue eyes and dirty blond hair and his name was...narumo." she whispered his name her eyes opened wide "oh no!" she burst up in fear just then something or rather someone burst through the window.


	5. new troubles

After the end…..

_**CHAPTER 5….. **_

"Narumo?!" she asked hoping that he wasn't there "so you finally remembered princess of the ozusaka family and true air to the throne." He smirked her eyes widened "I never loved you Narumo please if you love me then you will leave me be with the one I love!" she pleaded "ahiru… NO! I will never leave you be because you are still engaged to me!" he yelled "but I am already married do you truly love me?" she asked "no I don't.." he whispered "then find love it might take some time but you need healing for your heart I know your childhood wasn't so loving or good either but you need to start trusting people and find someone who really cares not someone who is disgusted by your past or is scared of you find someone who fills your heart with joy." She explained the two men just staring at her astonished "I love fakir because he gives me joy not sorrow he cares for me the way I care for him. He fills a place in my heart. All because I love him!" she explained Narumo stood there 'the ahiru I knew wasn't this sweet or loving she was mean and a little delinquent and had a heart as cold as ice! She sure has changed!' he thought "I will I will find love ahiru! Im sorry I did all that stuff to I really am but from now on I am in your debt for life!" he swears "oh and ill pay for the window sorry about that." He sweat dropped and ran out the window before any of the two could say anything. And that night all their troubles were over… or so they thought….

_**Im sorry for making the chapter so short but I thought it was a perfect cliff hanger! **_

_**Any way spread the word about my stories please and review review review! On what you think is ganna happen next! **_

_**Ja ne till next time – ZeroxNina…...**_


End file.
